


She Keeps Me Warm

by MCMoore



Category: The Young and the Restless
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, LGBTQ Character, Lesbian Sex, Oral Sex, Sex, Teriah - Freeform, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 15:42:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16915665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MCMoore/pseuds/MCMoore
Summary: This is a one shot smutty fiction that occurs after Mariah rescues Tessa from the woods after Murder Coven has left her there in the cold, crying and alone.





	She Keeps Me Warm

Mariah unlocked the door, throwing it open, she led Tessa inside their apartment. Helping her to the couch, Mariah grabbed the soft green crocheted blanket and wrapped her up in it.

“I’ll make some hot cocoa with a splash of peppermint schnapps. That will help warm you up.” Mariah dashed to the kitchen and put on the kettle.

“I’m so sorry. I never should have put you in this position. I should have never come back.” Tessa sat sobbing on the couch. Her body shaking from the emotion and the cold.

“Don’t…” Mariah made her way back to the couch, wrapping her arms around Tessa she pulled her close. “Don’t you leave me. I’m glad you came back. Everything that has happened, we will fix this. We can fix this. We just need to stick together.”

“I should have never blackmailed them. I just wanted to protect you and Crystal. The men, the money they wanted. I didn’t know what to do.” Tessa’s words fell back into sobs, she was shaking uncontrollably now.

“Let’s not talk about it now. You need to get warm.” Mariah pulled her tighter. She kissed the top of Tessa’s head, it was cold. She leaned in and kissed her forehead, it was freezing. “I think we need to try something else to get you warm.”

Mariah stood up as the kettle started to whistle. She took it off the stove. Mariah moved across the kitchen to the bathroom. She turned on the shower, letting the water heat up. Maybe getting Tessa into a warm shower would warm her up.

“I think you need a hot shower.” Mariah said coming out of the bathroom. “Let’s get you undressed and in there.”

Tessa stood, tears streaming down her cheeks. Mariah went to her. Grabbing her by the hand, she led her to the bathroom. She took the blanket, still wrapped around her shoulders, and tossed it on the floor. Slipping Tessa’s arms out of her jacket, she tossed that aside too. Tessa’s body was clearly trembling underneath her wet clothes. Mariah slid Tessa’s sweater off over her head. She let her fingers slide around behind Tessa, pressing their bodies together. She unhooked the bra, her fingers working nimbly, her mind clouding with thoughts of what she was about to see.

Tossing the bra into the pile on the floor, Mariah unbuttoned Tessa’s pants, and let them fall. Tessa’s crying had abated, and she now stood staring at Mariah with questioning eyes.

“You don’t have to do this? I can get myself into the shower.” Tessa whispered as Mariah stepped back and looked at her almost naked girlfriend. Passion began to burn within Mariah. Seeing Tessa there with tear stained cheeks, vulnerable and naked, she wanted to hold her, protect her, make love to her.

“I’ll make you some cocoa for when you get out.” Mariah moved to the door, she didn’t want to take advantage of Tessa now, while she was so hurt. Mariah stopped and turned before leaving. Tessa stood there, her head down, a look of disappointment on her face. Mariah’s reserve crumbled around her.

“Maybe I should stay…” Mariah reached out and took Tessa’s hand. “If that’s okay with you.”

Tessa nodded, her head still down. Mariah moved in front of her and lifted her chin. Taking Tessa’s lips with her own, she kissed her gently. Mariah’s hands, tracing their way down Tessa’s body, slid down to remove her own sweater. She pulled back and slid the top off over her head. Tessa’s cold hands moved to Mariah’s waist, creating a shiver within her. They kissed again, this time longer, Mariah’s tongue moving to coax Tessa’s lips to part. with a moan, Tessa allowed Mariah access. The kiss deepened, and Mariah traced Tessa’s teeth with her tongue, darting quickly out to flick against her lips. The woman pressed harder against each other, Tessa’s hands wandered up to Mariah’s bra, unhooking it.

“We really need to get you into the shower.” Mariah said, as she pulled away, sliding her bra off her arms. She reached for Tessa’s hips, hooking her fingers in the elastic of her black lace underwear, Mariah slid them down off her hips and let the fall to the ground with her pants.

Tessa’s hands worked against the buttons of Mariah’s pants, still to cold to function properly.

“I’ll get it.” Mariah reached down and unbuttoned her pants. She slid them off and stepped out, standing naked before Tessa. The steam of the shower had filled the bathroom, both women stood taking in the beauty of the other.

Mariah took Tessa’s hand again, leading her into the shower. She adjusted the spray of the nozzle, so the warm water was cascading over the dark-haired beauty’s curves. Mariah pulled her in close, kissing her throat and nuzzling her ear. She just held her for a moment, tightly, so that all the pieces of her broken girlfriend might find a way to put themselves back together.

“I love you. I need you to hear that. I need you to know that. I love you and I will protect you.” Mariah let the words fall softly onto Tessa’s ear as her lips brushed against the lobe.

“But I have done so much wrong…” Tessa’s body began to quiver with light sobs.

“Hey!” Mariah pulled away for a moment, letting her hands cup Tessa’s face. “You…We are in an impossible situation. You have done wrong, but you also have done so much right. You tried to protect me, you tried to protect Crystal. What they have done to you? That is unforgivable.” Anger flashed across Mariah’s face.

“Mariah…” Tessa’s eyes pleaded for reassurance as tears continued to fall. Her shoulders fell in desperation.

“I’ve got you now. They won’t hurt you again.” Mariah pulled Tessa into her arms, hugging her tight. Tessa cried as Mariah stroked her hair and held her. The two-woman wet and naked stood holding each other, both crying. One from fear and anguish, the other for the brokenness that was her heart’s desire.

“I love you.” Tessa whispered as she kissed Mariah’s neck.

Tessa’s hands moved to Mariah’s hips, pulling her tight against her.

“I need you.” Tessa nipped at Mariah’s ear, flicking her tongue against it. “I want you.” Tessa’s voice had become a growl, the tears halted. There was an abandon there that Mariah knew, that need to feel nothing.

“Are you sure?” Mariah breathlessly asked, Tessa’s kisses making it hard to concentrate. Tessa pulled back and looked into Mariah’s eyes. There was a pleading in Tessa’s eyes, a need to not feel sad or scared, a need to just feel loved. Mariah nodded slightly, understanding that she needed reassurance.

Tessa smiled and answered with her hands, as they moved gently up Mariah’s sides, tracing hot paths of desire to the bottom of her breasts. Tessa’s leaned in, her mouth sucked in Mariah’s earlobe, nibbling it. Mariah moaned, her head thrown back to expose her neck, Tessa leaned in and kissed it. Something within Tessa changed, her eyes became hungry, a sense of needing took over her. She kissed a path from Mariah’s neck to one of her nipples, drawing it into her warm mouth. Letting her teeth roll Mariah’s nub between them, Tessa’s hands worked their way across Mariah’s stomach to her hips.

“Tessa…please.” Mariah begged for Tessa to touch her. She wanted to feel the exquisiteness that was Tessa’s fingers, her mouth, all of her and the magic she worked when she loved her. “Please.”

Tessa slid her hand between Mariah’s hips, parting the folds there. Her fingers glided in, exciting a shiver from Mariah’s whole body. Tessa’s mouth moved to the other breast, her tongue flicking in time as her fingers moved slowly and gently within Mariah.

“Oh god yes.” Mariah moaned, the water still falling upon the two women as they moved against each other.

Tessa pushed Mariah back against the wall and her mouth kissed its way down Mariah’s stomach to her hips. She nipped at Mariah’s hipbone, sucking in the sweet flesh of her upper thigh. Tessa’s fingers moved inside of Mariah, as her mouth kissed its way around her lips. Sucking and biting at the swollen lips, Tessa flicked her tongue inside. Mariah bucked, a slew of profanity streaming from her mouth.

“Easy.” Tessa smiled up at her. “We don’t want to get evicted.”

Mariah laughed her wet hair covering her face as she moved her hips towards Tessa. “Please, don’t stop.”

Tessa’s mouth returned to the swollen flesh begging for her touch. She slipped her tongue inside, removing her fingers and placing one hand on Mariah’s hips. Tessa helped Mariah reposition her leg, so it was now over Tessa’s shoulder. Tessa’s hand slipped up to cup Mariah’s butt, pulling her tighter against her mouth.

A sigh escaped Tessa’s lips as Mariah’s lovely nectar flooded her mouth. Moving her tongue against the swollen num, Tessa hummed. The sensation drove Mariah wild, as she pushed her hips harder against Tessa’s face.

“Oh yes, please yes.” Mariah screamed, her body tensing up. She moaned and shuddered as the orgasm quaked through her body. “Fuck yes.”

Tessa moved up her body, kissing her, all the while holding her steady with one hand. Their mouths met in a collision of lust and love. Fighting for control and letting it all go at the same time.

“My turn?” Mariah asked, as she smiled against Tessa’s lips.

Tessa wrinkled up her nose with a little half grin and nodded excitedly.  Mariah grabbed Tessa’s hand and pulled her out of the shower. Taking a towel as she moved them to the living room, she started to dry Tessa off. Drying her hair, she turned here around, using the towel to soak up all the water off her back and her perfectly round bottom. Mariah knelt, letting her fingers drift down Tessa’s legs, she soaked up the water on here glorious thighs and calves.

She kissed the lower part of her back, right above her butt at the base of her spine, trailing kisses all the way up to Tessa’s neck.  Guiding Tessa around and down to the couch, Mariah took the towel and quickly dried herself off. She smiled down at Tessa lying back on the couch, dark green eyes watching her every move.

“You are so beautiful.” Mariah said, as she stepped closer to Tessa. “I could look at you all night. I want to touch every inch of you, with my fingers…my mouth.”

Mariah moved slowly, kneeling before the couch, her hands placed on Tessa’s knees.

“I want you to know how much I love you. I need you to know how much you have changed me, made me whole…my heart whole.” Mariah kissed the inside of Tessa’s thigh. “I want you to feel my love wash over you.” Mariah moved her mouth to the other thigh applying soft kisses there as well.

Tessa inhaled as Mariah’s wet hair brushed against her swollen lips. Mariah laughed a throaty deep laugh, her warm breath creating chills within Tessa. She pushed herself up kissing Tessa’s stomach, her breast now pushing against Tessa’s warm folds.

“I feel like this is our first time, truly seeing each other. Without lies, without disguises, and I want it to amazing and earth shattering…but I want you to feel my soul right now and how much it wants to protect you and cherish you.”

Mariah’s hand slipped up to Tessa’s hair, as she pushed herself up a little further, straddling Tessa’s leg. She leaned in and kissed Tessa’s lips.  Soft at first, just letting them get acquainted. Then she pushed in a little harder, her tongue darting out to tease open Tessa’s plump red lips. With a sigh, Tessa opened the way for Mariah’s tongue to slide in and take control. Mariah’s leg, moved against Tessa’s warmth between her hips, slowly moving up and down.

Moving her mouth to Tessa’s ear, Mariah left a trail of kisses along the way. She sucked in her earlobe and nibbled softly. Tessa’s breath caught in her chest as Mariah sighed into her ear.

“You encourage me to be a better person. To be a more loving and caring person. You also stir something inside of me, I want your body trembling beneath my touch, beneath my mouth.” Mariah moved her knee back, relieving the pressure building there. She kissed Tessa’s collar bone, done to her breast. Mariah took in the pert nipple, sucking hard, and grazing her teeth across the sensitive flesh.

Her hand, slid down Tessa’s body, opening the folds as her fingers slid into find so much wetness. Tessa shuddered.

“That is what I want you to feel.” Mariah began moving her fingertips up and down, teasing Tessa’s swollen essence. Mariah moved her mouth to the other breast, toying with Tessa’s other perky nub.

“Oh Mariah…my Mariah.” Tessa lifted her hips against Mariah’s hand.

Mariah slid off Tessa’s knee and back to a kneeling position between her legs. She licked and kissed her way down to Tessa’s wetness. Her hand sliding down and inside of Tessa, she moved her mouth over the throbbing essence and began to suck and lick. Tessa moved against her, pushing harder as they kept a rhythm.

“Oh yes…fuck yes.” Tessa screamed as she rode Mariah harder.

Mariah slowed her fingers down, and pulled away, blowing lightly. She smiled up at Tessa whose eyes focused in on her, pleading for release.

“Please.” She whispered.

Mariah moved her tongue across Tessa’s swollen lips, parting them. Her mouth returned to Tessa’s clit, moving faster. Mariah sucked in, and flicked her tongue, applying the right amount of pressure to exact a trembling Tessa to buck her hips firm against her. With one final flick, and plunge of her fingers, Tessa screamed out in pleasure.

Mariah removed her fingers slowly. Climbing up Tessa’s spent body, Mariah kissed her girlfriend on the lips.

“I love you.” Mariah whispered.

“I don’t ever want to hurt you again.” Tessa wrapped her arms around Mariah pulling her tight against her, their skin warm from the love making. “I love you more than anyone in this world. You are my favorite person…ever.”

“I think we should get you into bed.” Mariah said, tears brimming in her eyes, she turned her head. Mariah pushed herself up off the couch and start removing the cushions.

“What’s wrong? What did I say?” Tessa sat up, a look of fear across her face.

“No…I…” Mariah turned to look at Tessa. “I’m just so happy right now, in this moment. I know that there are going to be some really tough times ahead of us. But right now, I feel so much love from you, and for you. I want to bottle this moment, so I always have it with me.”

“You will always have me, and we can recreate the moment any time you want.” Tessa smiled, cocking her head to the side. “For the rest of our lives, we can make this moment and more.”

Tessa stood up and pulled Mariah to her, sliding her arms around her waist. She leaned down and kissed her softly on the lips.

“I will love you forever Mariah Copeland, if nothing else, you can be sure of that. You screwed everything up and made it all amazing at the same time. Thank you.” Tessa kissed her again.

“I should be the one taking care of you.” Mariah pulled back. “Let’s make the bed. I want to just lay in your arms for the rest of our lives.”

The two women made the bed, each crawling in, still not clothed. Tessa laid on her back, as Mariah curled into her, her arm across Tessa’s stomach. The held each other, and feel into a deep peaceful sleep, knowing that no matter what was to come, they had each other to survive it.


End file.
